1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to securement devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a device for locking remotely located objects together as, for example, locking a boat to a dock clete or a light airplane to a fixed tiedown.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous types of securement devices have been suggested for locking various types of remotely located objects together. Perhaps the most common locking apparatus consists of a length of chain or cable which is passed around the objects to be interlocked and then secured against removal by locking the ends of the cable or chain together with a padlock.
In interlocking certain objects together special problems exist. For example, in locking a boat to a mooring clete, care must be taken that the locking apparatus does scratch, abrade or otherwise damage the boat. Further, for such an application, the locking apparatus must be easy to use and quickly interconnectable both with the clete and with the boat. Additionally, the apparatus should be compact, easy to store and transport and preferably be unsinkable should it be accidentally dropped overboard.
In a similar vein, locking a light airplane to a fixed anchor and securing expensive construction equipment against theft presents other types of special problems. Once again, the apparatus should be constructed in a manner so as not to damage the airplane or the equipment and it must be easy to operate, easy to store and transport, and preferably be of a lightweight construction.
In all instances, the apparatus should be strong, tamperproof and relatively indestructable.
Prior art locking apparatus embodying chains or cables and padlocks are frequently cumbersome and difficult to transport and use. Further, such devices are relatively easy to remove using bolt cutters and the like.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a securement system which is easy and safe to use and one which meets the special requirements which exist in securing boats, light airplanes, expensive equipment and the like to fixed cletes and tie down members.